Whisper
by FatesAvenger15
Summary: i realize that its very short, i promise the chapters will get longer!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

England was a dark and dreary place before the Green Flu spread. The skies were always stormy, and it rained constantly. But it was my home, and it made me feel happy and whole, I thought could never bear to leave it. Yet here I was, on a train huddling close to people I didn't even know just to keep warm. I looked out the window and my heart filled with grief and sorrow. Here is where my family died; here is where I died, emotionally of course, where my life ended, before I couldn't even dream of leaving this fantasy land as my mum had called it. The skies seemed to be expressing my pain, because it was raining twice as hard as it usually did, and that made a tear stream down my cheek. I missed my family, my baby sister, Anya, my older brother, Greg, and my parents. Anya actually wasn't dead, the rest were though. Anya had been kidnapped the day before the Flu went worldwide; I think that my mom died of a broken heart. Her husband died the day after Anya was kidnapped, then Greg was bitten by a zombie while coming home from school. I had found her dead in the pantry. I'm surprised I didn't die of a broken heart, or stress, or sorrow for that matter. It's a wonder how I'm still alive actually. I learned something on that heartbreaking day, I thought it was England that made me feel alive and happy. But it turns out it was my family that did that, and without them could I ever be happy again?

**Chapter 1 **

Day 1

"Welcome citizens of England; please follow the cones forward that will lead you to your new living quarters. Have a nice day, and remember, a clean you is an infected free you!" a robotic voice said out of the speaker on the ceiling "Welcome citizens of England…" great the message was going to keep repeating until we entered our safe houses. I could already tell this was going to be a long day. I was standing in line with a hundred other people, waiting to go through the Scanner, which would detect whether or not we were infected with the Green Flu. If a loud siren went off, you were murdered, if it was silent and the smelly officer would yell at you to keep moving, you were safe, and with his body odor, no one had to be told twice to move it. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently, having no one in the world that I loved any more made my sarcastic, egotistic, rude side come out and greet the world.

"This is taking forever!" I yelled. A CEDA agent eyed me and he brought out his taser and threw it up in the air, a warning. I rolled my eyes "pu-"suddenly, a loud siren went off loud enough to wake the dead (clever) and a woman started to scream. I poked my head around the fat, sweaty man that was planted in front of me and saw a woman fighting and clawing at the agents dragging her back to the Death Room (where suspected zombies were taken) and a man was struggling so much to get to the woman, who was bawling, he had to be sedated. I saw two children crying and trying to reach their mother "stay with daddy" she called to them "it's alright mommy promises" and at that moment she stopped fighting and went limp. Sleep, it's the time where people that have been bitten become 'unconscious' then start to turn into the living dead. The CEDA men closed the door behind them when they reached the Death Room, a heard a rifle shot. And everyone was silent in respect for the woman, except for her family, who cried so much it broke my heart, which, surprisingly enough, I do own.

I didn't know how close I actually was to the Scanner until the wannabe Boomer in front of me squeezed through the Scanner, and nothing happened. The guard pushed him through then I stepped in. My heart was pounding inside my chest. Nothing. No siren, no rushing men that would send me to my doom. Just blissful silence.

"Get moving, kid" the man growled. I plugged my nose and rushed past him. I stepped onto the golf cart that would take me to the safe room that I would have to share with five other human beings. I looked back at the huge line of people and my heart sank. Half of those people wouldn't make it, half of them would die by the end of the day. Then, the golf cart turned the corner and everything disappeared. And I was left with a cart full of people that I would never make friends with, that I wouldn't even think of befriending. They were either old or snot nosed .

_I will forever be alone_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Day 4

I was feeling claustrophobic. The "safe house" was hardly a house and I didn't feel safe at all. It was basically a smallish room with two shelves crammed with food and medical crap. There were only 2 beds with a single blanket and pillow for each, the old man and his wife slept on one of them while I slept with the little girl. The little boy switched between us. I stayed silent most of the time, I talked a little, only to state my name and so that they knew I wasn't a mute. But I mostly let my scowls and middle finger do the talking.

I wasn't being necessarily rude. I didn't flip off little ones (Kegan and Megan) just Noah, the old man. He was a total douche. He was an alcoholic and a slight crack user, and I had no idea where he got all of it. Anyways, whenever he was drunk or high he would say some crude things like "hey Avery nice…" or "guess what I named my…" it's a fill in the blank kind of thing because he would say many things involving those sentences. It's actually a good thing they didn't arm us with weapons or Noah would be so dead… well I think I would laugh. I felt bad for Betsy (the old woman) and their grandkids, neither of them should be around that pig, but I guess it was also Betsy's own fault for staying with him. So, naturally, I was going to confront her about it.

Noah was passed out in the corner, as usual, and I saw this as my golden opportunity since Kegan and Megan were fast asleep "Hey Betsy?" I asked, my voice hoarse from not using it all that much  
"oh, well finally Avery Evangeline Dalton speaks to me at last. What an honor" Betsy joked

I smirked "yeah, so savor it while you can. I have a question for you" the words sounded harsh and I mentally cringed.

"I have a question for you to, have you always been this bitter?"

"Wow, and I thought old ladies were supposed to be kind and understanding" I retorted

Betsy sighed and sat down a few feet away from me on the cold, hard concrete wall "I'm only 62, anyways, what's your question?"

She was _only_ 62? Her eyes were droopy, her mouth sagged at the corners in a permanent frown, her face beat a dried up desert bed by a mile, and all of her sagged with grief and sadness. I immediately regretted being so rude. She was married to a drunkard, she had two hyper ass grandkids, and to top it all off, we were in the middle of the freaking zombie apocalypse. I mentally chided myself, time to start acting like the old, wise me

"Why… How… Um…" asking her how she could stand Noah would definitely snap my newfound law to be like the old goody-goody me "How can you stand…" I jerked my head to the corner where Noah laid unconscious "_him_?"

_Snap_, there went that.

Betsy gave a sad smile "he didn't used to be like this, he was happy before… well, and I believe in him. I believe that one day he will come to his senses" _yeah, when he's dead_, I thought. Betsy stopped and clutched her chest

"Oh God you're not having a heart attack are you?"

She chuckled "no, it's just… it's so hard to think about my Lucy, it was after her death that Noah turned to drugs and alcohol. Lucy died in a car accident, well, it wasn't the actual accident that killed her, it was the zombie that ate her through her broken windshield"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" was all I could say. I hated those words, people said them to me every time a family member died "I'm so sorry about your father, it's a huge loss" or "I'm so sorry about your mother, she was a great beauty" and then "I'm so sorry about Greg, he was destined to go far in life" but my favorite had to be "I'm so sorry, I understand just how hard it is" I listened to those forsaken words over and over until I thought I was going to go insane, but I would just stand there politely and say thank you through clenched teeth, and my nails would dig into my palms and I would bite my cheek until it would bleed. Because no one understood, even though they all swore they did. They say at first it's tough, but then you start to forget, and soon you act like they never even existed. But I never wanted to feel that way, and I never would because every day I felt like I was falling into a deep hole that never ended, my soul would break bit by bit and I would be overcome with so much grief it was unbearable. No one knew what it was like to lose a loved one each day of the week. Anya, dad, Greg, mom…

"I get where your coming from." I said quietly "I lost my family in a week"

Betsy gasped "all of 'em?"

"My brother, my mum, dad, and my baby sister, Anya. Who actually wasn't killed, just kidnapped" I said

"Oh you poor thing, that must have been so awful to lose all of them in such a short period of time"

I nodded sadly, I refused to cry, because that was a sign of weakness "it was"

We sat there in silence for a long time, and then she said "So, you were born in England"

I nodded again "yes. Where are you from?"

She smiled at me "I'm from Texas"

"Oh, I have always wanted to visit ye old Texan" I said stupidly

Betsy just laughed "its Texas"

I gave a weak half smile "is it pretty over there?"

She stared at the other wall, obviously a thousand miles away in thought "Beautiful. Texas is the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave"

I paused "See, I thought that was a part of the USA National anthem not Texas's own personal saying"

Betsy smiled "It should be. I love it over there"

I lowered my head and she immediately understood that the conversation was over

"Have a nice night, Avery" she said softly. Then she went over and slept next to her grandkids. I twirled my hair around my finger and thought. Then I gave a small smile. She understood, even if it was just a little, she understood all of the pain, the grief, she knew what I was like to feel like your forever falling...

_You never know how good you have it until it's gone_


End file.
